Windpelz
|Rang1=Junges |RName1=''Breezekit'' |Rang2=Schüler |RName2=Windpfote (Breezepaw) |Rang3=Krieger |RName3=Windpelz (Breezepelt) |Familie1=Gefährtin |FName1=HeideschweifKates Blog |Familie2=Töchter |FName2=Tupfenpfote, Rauchpfote |Familie3=Mutter |FName3=Nachtwolke |Familie4=Vater |FName4=Krähenfeder |Familie5=Geschwister |FName5=Zwei unbekannte Junge |Familie6=Halbschwester |FName6=Distelblatt |Familie7=Halbbrüder |FName7=Häherfeder, Löwenglut |Mentor=Hellschweif |Schüler=Brockenpelz |lebend=Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung, Die Mission des Schülers, Donner und Schatten, Zerrissene Wolken, Dunkelste Nacht, River of Fire, Brombeersterns Aufstieg, Tigerheart's Shadow, Crowfeather's Trial, Distelblatts Geschichte, Nebelsterns Omen, Taubenflugs Schicksal, Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy |erwähnt=Cats of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide}} Windpelz (Original: Breezepelt) ist ein schlanker, schwarzer Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen und dornenscharfen Krallen. Auftritte Staffel 3 ''Der geheime Blick :Er ist der Sohn von Krähenfeder und Nachtwolke. :Als Häherpfote zu ertrinken droht, ist Windpfote gemeinsam mit Krähenfeder, Heidepfote und Hellschweif dabei und rettet ihn. Heidepfote und Windpfote begegnen Löwenpfote auf der Großen Versammlung. Die Kätzin meint, es sei kaum zu glauben, aber Windpfote könne richtig witzig sein, wenn er einen guten Tag habe. Windpfote tritt außerdem gegen Löwenpfote beim Jagen an, wobei sie in einem alten Dachsbau verschüttet werden. Häherpfote kann sie jedoch noch rechtzeitig retten. Fluss der Finsternis :Er ist bei der Großen Versammlung dabei. Der schwarze Kater nennt Millie ein Hauskätzchen. Windpfote ist außerdem darüber erstaunt, dass seine Mentorin Hellschweif sie sehr freundschaftlich begrüßt, als wären sie alte Freunde. Am Ende des Buches ist er mit Heidepfote gemeinsam in den unterirdischen Höhlen, um nach Igeljunges, Grasjunges und Schwalbenjunges zu suchen. Er ist missbilligend gegenüber den DonnerClan-Katzen, als auch sie in die Tunnel kommen, um zu helfen. Er vertraut Häherpfote, der sie zu den Jungen führen will, erst nicht, erkennt später dann aber, dass er ihnen wirklich den richtigen Weg zeigt. Als sie die Jungen zurückbringen wollen und es regnet, motzt er Häherpfote an, wenn er sie da reingeführt habe, könnte er sie auch wieder herausbringen. Verbannt :Er wird von Kurzstern mit seinem Vater Krähenfeder in die Berge zum Stamm des eilenden Wassers geschickt. Den anderen Katzen fällt auf, dass sein Vater ihn nicht so liebevoll behandelt, wie ein Vater seinen Sohn eigentlich behandelt. Zeit der Dunkelheit :Er ist froh, bald wieder bei seinem Clan zu sein. Er kommt mit Löwenpfote und Distelpfote von der Jagd zurück. Während er sich ein Lob seines Vaters Krähenfeder wegen des gefangenen, fetten Kaninchens wünscht, wird er zornig, als dieser Löwenpfote lobt. Laut Windpfote halten sich DonnerClan-Katzen immer für etwas Besseres. Lange Schatten :Er ist jetzt ein Krieger und hat den Namen Windpelz. Sonnenaufgang :''Folgt Staffel 4 ''Der vierte Schüler :Er trifft zufällig Häherfeder an der Grenze zum WindClan und sagt, Häherfeder dürfe keine Heilerkatze sein oder zu einem Clan gehören, weil er eine HalbClan-Katze ist. Später greift er Häherfeder am Mondsee an und versucht, ihn zu töten. Er wird aber von Honigfarn aufgehalten. Fernes Echo :Im Prolog kämpft er im Wald der Finsternis mit Habichtfrost, verliert aber mehr oder weniger. Als Tigerstern zu ihnen stößt, sagt er zu Windpelz, er müsse härter an seinen Techniken arbeiten. Stimmen der Nacht :Er kämpft gegen Löwenglut, da der ihm seine Beute wegnimmt. Seine Eltern schauen auf den Kampf und unternehmen nichts. Dann kommen Blattsee und Rußherz mit Taubenpfote. Blattsee geht dazwischen und ist wütend auf Krähenfeder, da dieser tatenlos zusieht, wie seine Kinder kämpfen. Als Windpelz Blattsee angreift, zieht ihn Krähenfeder weg, was Nachtwolke eifersüchtig werden lässt. Nachtwolke ist sauer auf Blattsee und alle gehen wieder. Er wird von Efeupfote im Wald der Finsternis gesehen. Spur des Mondes :Er wird zusammen mit Sonnenstrahl und einer, von Efeusee unbekannten, Schülerin des WindClans im Wald der Finsternis von Efeusee gesehen, als er den beiden stolz von der neuen Technik erzählt, welche er von Stachelkralle gelernt hat. :Als Ameisenpelz stirbt, flüstert er zu Wickenpfote und Sonnenstrahl, dass dieser immer noch auf ihrer Seite stehe und sie ja niemandem über den Wald der Finsternis erzählen dürfen. :Später wird er von Efeusee, zusammen mit anderen, bei einer Trainningseinheit mit Habichtfrost gesehen, als dieser ihnen zeigt, wie man sich gegen mehrere Angreifer gleichzeitig verteidigt. Der verschollene Krieger :Als Efeusee und Birkenfall sich im Bach an der WindClangrenze die Pfoten waschen, taucht Windpelz mit einer Patrouille auf und fordert sie auf, den Bach zu verlassen. Außer Hörweite seiner Gefährten sagt Windpelz dann zu ihnen, dass er nicht gegen Kameraden aus dem Wald der Finsternis kämpfen werde, und es daher einfacher wäre, wenn sie den Bach verlassen. :Als Efeusee Ameisenpelz im Wald der Finsternis tötet, schwört er Rache und sagt, sie seien keine Clangefährten. Die letzte Hoffnung :Bei dem Kampf kämpft er auf Seiten des Waldes der Finsternis und meint zu Efeusee, dass er es gern tut. Staffel 6 Die Mission des Schülers :Seine Gefährtin ist Heideschweif, die seine Töchter Rauchjunges und Tupfenjunges zur Welt gebracht hat. Windpelz wird sonst nur in der Hierarchie erwähnt. Donner und Schatten :Eschenstern berichtet auf der Großen Versammlung, dass die Streuner am Rand des SchattenClan-Territoriums leben. Das verblüfft die anwesenden Katzen und Windpelz schreit, dass sie Mörder wären, da sie Wickenpelz auf dem Gewissen haben. :Pfützenglanz, Tigerherz, Fleckenpelz und Veilchenpfote gehen zum WindClan, um nach Lungenkraut zu suchen, da der SternenClan Pfützenglanz im Traum besucht hat und gesagt hat, dass es gegen den Gelben Husten hilft. Dort begegnet ihnen eine Patrouille aus Krähenfeder, Windpelz und Blattschweif. Windpelz verhält sich aggressiv, wird aber von Krähenfeder zurückgehalten. Sie begleiten die SchattenClan-Katzen ins Lager. :Als wenig später Blattsee und Erlenpfote ins Lager des WindClans kommen, um mit Kurzstern zu reden, sitzt Windpelz neben Nachtwolke und beobachtet sie aus schmalen Augen. Zerrissene Wolken : Dunkelste Nacht :Windpelz ist auf der ersten Großen Versammlung nach Dunkelschweifs Regime anwesend, wo er bei den anderen Zweiten Anführern zwischen den Wurzeln der Großen Eiche sitzt. Special Adventure Brombeersterns Aufstieg : Crowfeather's Trial :Windpelz taucht das erste Mal auf der Ehrung der Katzen auf, die im Kampf gegen den Wald der Finsternis gestorben sind. Krähenfeder sieht ihn ein bisschen außerhalb der Katzen stehen und merkt an, dass er wütend und unbehaglich aussieht, so wie immer. Krähenfeder denkt an den Kampf zurück, in dem er Windpelz von seinem Halbbruder Löwenglut herab zerren musste. Es wird erwähnt, dass Kurzstern Windpelz für seinen Teil im Kampf vergeben hat, so wie jedem, der im Wald der Finsternis trainiert hatte, es dem Clan jedoch sehr viel schwerer fiel, den Katzen zu vergeben, allen voran Windpelz, da er als einziger nicht die Seiten gewechselt hat, um für die Clans zu kämpfen. Krähenfeder fragt sich, wie er so ein Flohhirn aufziehen konnte. Als Windpelz gemeinsam mit Heideschweif die Versammlung verlässt, sprechen Ginsterschweif, Kauerfuß und Blattschweif darüber, dass sie Windpelz nicht mehr im Clan haben wollen, da sie ihm nicht vertrauen. Ginsterschweif sagt sogar, dass es dem Clan besser gehen würde, wenn ein Dachs sich um Windpelz kümmern würde, was Krähenfeder schockiert, jedoch denkt er, dass er ihnen in Sachen seines Sohnes nicht widersprechen kann. :Windpelz taucht auf dem Clantreffen auf, auf dem Falkenflug von seinem Traum erzählt. Kurzstern möchte einige Katzen schicken, die sich die Tunnel anschauen sollen, da eine Patrouille am Vortag etwas seltsames dort gesehen hat. Kauerfuß murmelt, dass man Windpelz schicken sollte. Windpelz ist sichtlich von dieser Aussage verletzt, jedoch denkt Krähenfeder daran, dass er dieser Herausforderung nicht gerecht werden kann, da er Angst vor den Tunneln hat, seit er als Schüler in ihnen beinahe ertrunken ist. Jedoch verkündet Windpelz dann doch, dass er der Patrouille beiwohnen wird, was von Kurzstern gelobt wird. Krähenfeder ist überrascht und auch ein wenig beeindruckt, jedoch wird schnell deutlich, dass die meisten diese Meinung über Windpelz nicht teilen. Nachtwolke erklärt sich nun bereit, mitzukommen, und wirft Windpelz einen schützenden, mütterlichen Blick zu, den er dankbar erwidert. Krähenfeder ist ein wenig eifersüchtig auf die Nähe der beiden. Es wird erwähnt, dass Nachtwolke überängstlich war, als Windpelz ein Junges war, da er der einzige des Wurfes war, der überlebte, Krähenfeder jedoch nichts richtig machen konnte. Krähenfeder bedauert, was nun aus Windpelz geworden ist, wie wütend und reizbar er ist. Als Krähenfeder ebenfalls auserwählt wird, in den Tunneln zu suchen, sieht Windpelz wenig begeistert aus. :Windpelz wird später in Krähenfeders Gedanken erwähnt. Seine Clangefährten zweifeln daran, wie gut er sich auf der Mission machen wird, und Krähenfeder hofft, dass Windpelz sich nicht auf seine alten Ängste einlassen wird, da das sie beide blamieren würde. :Als sie auf dem Weg zu den Tunneln sind, schlägt Windpelz vor, dass sie zusammen bleiben, da sie nicht wissen, was in den Tunneln ist. Krähenfeder schnauzt ihn an, da er dies für eine dumme Idee hält. Windpelz setzt erst an, sich zu verteidigen, lässt es dann aber sein und läuft voraus. Nachtwolke spricht nun seit langer Zeit wieder mit Krähenfeder, um Windpelz in Schutz zu nehmen. Sie fragt ihn, ob er nicht sehe, wie die anderen Windpelz behandeln und dass er ein Beispiel für die anderen und liebevoller sein sollte, da er ihn wie verrottete Beute behandelt. Krähenfeder verteidigt sich und sagt, dass es schwierig ist, sich einer so sturen Katze zu nähern, die glaubt, dass alle sich gegen sie stellen. Nachtwolke macht es deutlich, dass Krähenfeder genauso wie Windpelz ist. Krähenfeder will jedoch nicht glauben, dass Windpelz bestimmte Charaktereigenschaften von ihm geerbt hat, und fragt sich, ob Windpelz wohl einfach eine böse Katze ist. Nachtwolke fragt ihn nun, ob er nicht sehe, wie sehr Windpelz die Anerkennung seiner Clangefährten haben möchte, da sein eigener Vater, der ihn eigentlich lieben sollte, sich von ihm fernhält. Krähenfeder denkt, dass er sich nicht sicher ist, ob er Windpelz wie einen Sohn lieben kann oder es je getan hat. Nachtwolke sagt dann weiter, dass es egal ist, dass das ihr und Krähenfeder in die Brüche gegangen ist, da es um Windpelz geht. Sie hat Angst, dass Windpelz sich weiter entfernt, da der Clan wegen Krähenfeders Verhalten glaubt, ihm sei nicht zu trauen. Krähenfeder denkt, dass auch er es nicht ertragen könnte, wenn sein Sohn den Clan verlässt. Allerdings denkt er kurz darauf, dass er vielleicht nicht in der Lage sein kann, Windpelz zu vergeben. :Windpelz wartet beim Eingang zum Tunnel. Hasensprung teilt ihn Nachtwolke als Partner zu und die beiden begeben sich gemeinsam in die Tunnel. Er zeigt Anzeichen seiner Angst, jedoch lässt er sich davon nicht beeinflussen, sondern geht weiter in den Tunnel hinein. Einige Zeit später treffen Heideschweif und Krähenfeder wieder auf ihn, als er vor den weißen Hermelinen flieht, die sich in den Tunneln eingenistet haben. ''mehr folgt Die Welt der Clans ''Cats of the Clans :Stein sagt, dass Nachtwolke schwer zu mögen sei, da sie Krähenfeder und ihren Sohn Windpfote besitzen will. Windpfote teilt ihre Arroganz, aber möglicherweise kann man ihm verzeihen, dass er sofort bereit ist, Blut für seinen Clan zu vergießen. Er hat Gerüchte über seinen Vater gehört und darüber, dass er nicht loyal dem WindClan gegenüber sei und eine Schwäche bei anderen, fremden Katzen hätte. Er weiß nicht, dass die Schwäche einen Namen hat, aber er will nicht, dass seine Clan-Kameraden dasselbe über ihn denken. Er ist das, was Kurzstern am meisten braucht: ein leidenschaftlicher, mutiger, loyaler Krieger des WindClans mit dem Glauben, jeden Kampf gewinnen zu können. Aber Windpfote muss lernen, dass ein Kampf von Grund auf unfair ist, wenn Geheimnisse in den Schatten lauern und die Katzen um ihn herum das Vermächtnis von Fehlern und schlechtem Urteilsvermögen noch nicht hinter sich gelassen haben. The Ultimate Guide :''Folgt}} Short Adventure ''Distelblatts Geschichte : Nebelsterns Omen : Kurzgeschichten ''After Sunset: We Need to Talk :''Folgt ''Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy :''Folgt Sonstiges *In After Sunset: We Need to Talk wird zunächst erwähnt, dass Nachtwolke und Krähenfeder mehrere Junge hatten. **Kate erklärte jedoch, dass Windpelz das einzige Junge der beiden sei und dieser Fehler nur unterlaufen sei, weil die weitere Handlung zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht genau festgelegt war.Kates Blog **Auch Vicky bestätigte, dass Windpelz das einzige Junge im Wurf ist.Vickys Facebook-Seite **In Crowfeather's Trial heißt es allerdings, Windpelz wäre der einzige, der aus Nachwolkes und Krähenfeders Wurf überlebt hätte. *Windpelz wird in Verbannt als Krieger bezeichnet, obwohl er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch ein Schüler ist. *Kate meinte auf ihrem Blog, dass sie die Idee mag, dass Nachtwolke und Windpelz nach dem Kampf in Die letzte Hoffnung flüchten, um Streuner zu werden und Krähenfeder den WindClan verlässt, um sie zu finden.Kates Blog *In der deutschen Hierarchie von Dunkelste Nacht wird er fälschlicherweise als Stellvertreter statt als Krieger aufgelistet. **Außerdem wurde Krähenfeder in Dunkelste Nacht mehrmals durch ihn ersetzt, weswegen Windpelz als Stellvertreter bezeichnet wird. **Diese Fehler sollen laut Beltz & Gelberg im Nachdruck korrigiert werden.E-Mail an Beltz Familie *Gefährtin: Heideschweif *Töchter: Tupfenpfote, Rauchpfote *Mutter: Nachtwolke *Vater: Krähenfeder *Geschwister: Zwei unbekannte Junge *Halbschwester: Distelblatt *Halbbrüder: Häherfeder, Löwenglut *Großmütter: Aschenfuß, Lerchenfleck *Großväter: Lahmfuß, Krähenfell *Urgroßmütter: Wiesenspross, Sängerflug *Urgroßväter: Nussnase, Hirschsprung *Ururgroßmütter: Nebelmaus, Bleichvogel *Ururgroßväter: Hasenflucht, Wollschweif *Tanten: Daunenjunges, Hellschweif *Onkel: Hügeljunges, Adlerjunges, Ginsterschweif, Spinnenfuß *Halbnichten: Distelschopf, Ampferstreif, Flykit, Spotkit *Halbneffe: Rauchklang, Snapkit *Großtanten: Ampferzauber, Morgenblüte *Großonkel: Taubenflug, Kurzstern *Cousinen: Weidenkralle, Nieselpfote, Heideschweif *Cousins: Schlackenfuß, Raschelpfote, Eulenbart, Rennpelz *Entfernte Verwandte: Wind, Ginsterstern, Mottenflug, Aschenjunges, Staubnase, Sonnenflaum Character Art Breezepelt.Kit.byCurly.png|Junges Breezepelt.Apprentice.byCurly.png|Schüler Breezepelt.Warrior.byCurly.png|Krieger Offizielle Artworks CCNightBreeze.jpg|Nachtwolke und Windpelz in Cats of the Clans und The Ultimate Guide Windpelz Manga.png|Windpelz in Crowfeather's Trial Zitate Quellen en:Breezepeltfi:Viimaturkkifr:Pelage de Brumeru:Ветерокnl:Briespelspl:Bryzowa Skóraes:Ventolino Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:WindClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Brombeersterns Aufstieg Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Distelblatts Geschichte Charaktere Kategorie:Nebelsterns Omen Charaktere Kategorie:Taubenflugs Schicksal Charaktere Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerheart's Shadow Charaktere Kategorie:Crowfeather's Trial Charaktere